


Зблытаныя валасы

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Coercion, F/M, Light Petting, Magic, Romance, Speech Disorders
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: У людской, так блізка да саду, так блізка да свабоды, яго ловіць слуга Юліяны, і гэта дурны знак. Малады гаспадар палічыў бы за лепшае ні з кім не сустракацца, але гаварыць аб гэтым няветліва; ён паспрабаваў вырваць рукаў, але Паўлінка не збянтэжыўся і перахапіў яго за локаць.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	Зблытаныя валасы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Спутанные волосы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088969) by [Leuvarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden). 



Адзін пакой занадта падобны да іншага, усе вокны запячатаны чараўніцтвам, патайныя хады вядуць абы куды, але не надвор, і Авель кружыць па маёнтку, як загнаны звер на паляванні; але пакоі не падобны да лесу, ніякіх арыенціраў ён ў іх не бачыць.

У чорным з золатам убранні Авель надта скаваны, надта прыкметны, яму цяжэй схавацца ў ценях, у пустых пакоях, змяшацца з натоўпам гасцей ці групай слуг. Заколка каштоўнага металу імкнецца збіцца на бок, залаты плашч цягнецца па падлозе, шырокія рукавы чапляюцца за сустрэчных, за абсталяванне — бачаць нябёсы, гаспадар-віверна больш падобны да легкадумнага каханка, чым на самога сябе; хай так, гэта ненадоўга, гэта хутка забудзецца.

Яму патрэбна выбрацца адсюль — ён не ведае, чаму, але ўсе яго маўклівыя пачуцці крычаць: сыходзь, знікні, ты прыцягнуў непатрэбную ўвагу.

Парадны абутак раздражняльна гучна стукае абцасамі аб мармурныя падлогі, сціскаюць рух — Авель пазбаўляецца ад іх, хавае ў нішы за чарговай статуяй, працягвае пуць басанож — дома ён таксама так рабіў… брат падыме крык, сястра высмее яго неабчэсанасць, але гэта будзе пасля.

У людской, так блізка да саду, так блізка да свабоды, яго ловіць слуга Юліяны, і гэта дурны знак. Брат расказваў: у панны Аранскай два слугі для складаных выпадкаў, Паўлінка ды Мядзёлка. Паўлінка — былы легіянер, былы выкідала, былы падпольны баец, ён моц ды застрашванне; Мядзёлка — перакуплены шпіён, у свой час наняты самімі Ваардэнамі, і ён ведае пра цябе больш, чым ты сам. Яны апрануты ў каляровыя касцюмы і заўсёды трымаюцца на паважнай дыстанцыі ад сваёй гаспадыні. Авель бачыў іх на прывітальным прыёму, у цені калон: яны сачылі за гасцямі, прыслухоўваліся, чакалі безгалосых загадаў.

Паўлінка злавіў Авеля за рукаў, і адначасова схіліўся ў паклоне:

— Малады гаспадар, вас шукае панна Юліяна. Пайдзіце, я пакажу вам дарогу.

Малады гаспадар палічыў бы за лепшае ні з кім не сустракацца, але гаварыць аб гэтым няветліва; ён паспрабаваў вырваць рукаў, але Паўлінка не збянтэжыўся і перахапіў яго за локаць:

— Я правяду вас. У маёнтку так лёгка заблудзіць! Мы не жадаем, каб вы марна трацілі час.

Калі ён і ведаў пра блуканні малодшага з ллеў Вардэнов, то ніяк не выказваў гэтага.

Авель зрабіў выгляд, быццам спатыкнуўся на роўным месцы, і зноў паспрабаваў вырвацца — але сілы яго рыўка не хапіла, каб расціснуць пальцы суразмоўцы, і выйшла няёмка.

— Пойдзем, — усміхнуўся слуга, зусім не раззлаваны супраціўленнем.

Авель прачысціў доўга бязмоўнае горла, выпрастаўся і холадна паведаміў:

— Прашу дараваць, у мяне назначана сустрэча праз гадзіну з лордам Эхеверыяй у Бурштынавым пакоі.

Пагардлівы тон дрэнна вязаўся з яго босымі ступнямі, але ў астатнім усё было як патрэбна: гаспадар-віверна выпрастаўся, выраўняў плечы, ледзь прыжмурыў вочы, манерна расцягнуў галосныя ў словах і нават ні разу не запнуўся. Калі б гэта бачыў брат Лазар, ён бы абавязкова пахваліў, але Паўлінка за сваю службу адольваў і больш прывілеяваных гасцей.

— Калі вы спозніцеся, я прынясу лорду самыя вычарпальныя выбачэнні, — без усякага ўражання адказаў слуга, і без лішніх слоў пацягнуў здабычу за сабой; Авелю нічога не заставалася, акрамя як паспешліва ісці следам за ім па бясконцым лесвіцам і калідорам.

— Я магу падтрымаць вас пад локаць, калі вам цяжка ісці, — паслужліва прапанаваў Паўлінка на чарговай лесвіцы, калі спадар з-за мора спатыкнуўся на верхняй прыступцы.

У Авеля і праўда збілася дыханне, хоць па яго меранні ён прайшоў не вельмі многа. Па лясах ён мог хутка ісці цэлы дзень без адпачынку, і некалькі лесвіц для яго не перашкода…

— Н-не цягніце мяне так моцна, — папрасіў гаспадар-віверна, лыпаючы вачыма і спрабуючы перавесці дух. — Паспех з, зусім… Я ўжо ні, нікуды не дзенуся, не ад вас.

— Я абавязкова прынясу вам кампенсацыю за нязручнасці, — навучана адказаў слуга і пацягнуў далей як нічога не было.

Перад чарговай напышліва аздобленымі дзвярыма слуга спыніўся, з годнасцю пастукаў, прабасіў: «Спадарыня, ваш госць чакае вас»

І так Авель — басы, са збітым святочным убраннем, з кароткім дыханнем і расчырванелымі шчокамі — упершыню паўстаў перад гаспадыняй карнавалу. Не той вобраз юнага жыхара неба, які так рупліва пабудаваў старшы брат на вітальным вечары.

Панна Юліяна распалажылася за шырокім пісьмовым сталом, і святло захаду сонца з высокага акна залаціла яе кучары колеру карамелі, акуратны авал твару ды белыя плечы. Яе сукенка куды прасцей звычаёвага пышнага ўбрання, і белая тканіна мякка спускалася хвалямі да тонкіх шчыкалатак. Панна сапраўды чароўная, але Авель палічыў за лепшае не быць зачараваным: ён сагнуўся ў драўляным паклону, утаропіўся позіркам на падлогу перад сабой і рэзка вымавіў, наколькі рэзка дазваляла яго недасканалае маўленне:

— Гэты кандыдат н-не чакаў запрашэння да гаспадыні Гліцыній, тым болей такіх на, на-стойлівых.

— Кандыдат? Як афіцыйна! — узрадавалася гаспадыня маёнтку. — Яшчэ ніхто з маіх гасцей не называў сябе так.

Яна выйшла з-за стала, мякка прастукаўшы абцасікамі размаляваных туфлікаў па мармуру.

— Але ж я загадзя пасылала па цябе пасланца з абвяшчэннем аб аўдыенцыі, таму не прымаю ад цябе гэты нездаволены тон. Няма чаго хавацца. І чаму ты глядзіш у падлогу? Глядзець трэба на мяне.

Авель выраўнаваўся, але занадта непачціва працягнуў пазіраць некуды ў бок. Сустрэць позірк чужых вачыма для яго падобна пастцы: ёсць нешта цёмнае, жахлівае ў глыбіні зрэнак… За белым плячом сваёй суразмоўніцы ён заўважыў высокі камін — і з тугой падумаў, што ў яго родным замку Белаводдзя за такім камінам скрываўся таемны ход у склеп. Нават узоры аздаблення на камянях такія ж.

— Якая ў вас, ў вас-ка мне с, справа, — казаў холадна, але ўжо не так упэўнена, і словы выйшлі з заіканнем.

— О, усяго толькі гляджу на кандыдатаў у жаніхі. Ці ведаеш, слядзіць з высокай ложы гэта адно, але асабістая размова — зусім іншае. Але чаму гэта мы стаім? Паўлінка, чаго ўстаў як статуй, падавай гарбаты ды пірожных, да замкні дзверы ад лішніх вушэй, — сама ж гаспадыня працягнула госцю руку, далікатна кранула яго за прыдалонне пад тканінай рукава. — Пайшлі-пайшлі, я жадаю слухаць пра цябе з тваіх жа вуснаў. Каго да мяне даслалі? Што ён з сябе ўяўляе? Якія ў яго намеры? Я сёння буду тваім самай уважлівай слухачкай, гаспадар-віверна з Белаводдзя.

Яе зацягнутая ў шаўковую пальчатку далонь аказалася такой мяккай ды халаднаватай, што Авелю нават не было з чым параўнаць гэтае дакрананне. Ён бязмоўна прайшоў у прасторны алькоў, застаўлены раслінамі ў кадзях, дазволіў усадзіць сябе на нізкую канапку, бяздумна ўзяў працягнуты фарфоравы кубачак, і Юліяна зноў усміхнулася яму, наіўна падперла шчокі далонямі.

— Давай паразмаўляем. Я пачну: чаму за табой гнаўся старэйшы брат у дзень нашай сустрэчы?

Авель ведае гэтую гульню ў вытанчаную гаворку. Яна падобна да паляны, што зарасла асакой: выглядае мяккай, але намагаецца глыбока параніць босыя ногі. Гаспадар-віверна ведае, што нічога не варты ў такіх гульнях, і намагаецца пазбегнуць кожнага лішняга слова, і ставіць некранутую гарбату на стол, пытаецца шчыра:

— Вам гэта на, на самай справе не ці, не цікава. Чаго в, чаго вам патрэбна?

Юліяна не мяняецца ў твары, толькі нахіляе галаву ўбок:

— Ці ведаеш, не так трэба весці сябе ў прысутнасці панны. Калі я замкнула цябе ў аддаленым пакоі, то чакаю, што ты будзеш рабіць погляд, быццам гэта звычайная рэч! — панна Аранская смяецца, цягне руку праз столік ды ласкава вядзе па шчацэ Авеля, пяшчотна давіць вялікім пальцам пад левым вокам: — Давай яшчэ раз. У цябе тут драпіны. Адкуль яны?

Авель скалануўся ад яе дотыку як ад аплявухі, падняўся, маючы намер уцякаць пакуль не стала позна — не праз замкнутыя дзверы, так праз акно, праз дзверы для слуг.

— Паўлінка, — прамурлыкала гаспадыня Гліцыній з самым задаволеным выразам твару, і слуга зараз жа вырас за плячыма гаспадара-віверны. — Зрабі ласку, заламі яму рукі

— Прашу дараваць, малады гаспадар, — прабасіў былы легіянер, імгненна выкруціўшы запясці Авеля за спіной; юнак паспеў толькі зашыпець ад раптоўнага ды вострага болю.

— Відаць, прыйдзецца размаўляць вось так, — панна Юліяна паціснула плячыма. — Але мне нават падабаецца.

Яна паднялася з-за стала, каб яе твар быў на адным узроўні з тварам палоннага, зноў дакранулася да яго шчакі, патрабавальна пацягнула за край драпіны, што нядаўна загаілася.

— Дзе ты паспеў так раздзерці твар? Гэта нікуды не варта.

Яе вочы аказаліся проста перад тварам палоннага гаспадара-віверны, але нават так у яго атрымалася адвесці позірк — глядзеў на хвалісты кудзер у яе шчакі.

Паўлінка трымаў моцна — самы нязначны рух адбіваўся ўспышкай болю ў выкручаных плячах ды локцях. У такой паставе нельга ані вырвацца са зламысных рук, ані выканаць самае просценькае заклінанне.

Панна Юліяна правяла кончыкамі пальцаў па яго запясцям, скавала іх нямой замовай, і дадала:

— Паўлінка, зрабі ласку, пакінь нас. Я цябе паклічу, калі спатрэбішся.

Сама яна села побач са сваім скаваным госцем, так блізка, што Авель адчуў яе пах зусім па-іншаму: са звычайнай салодкасці ён падзяліўся на карамель, карыцу ды марскую соль.

Авель глыбока ўдыхнуў, прыкрыў вочы, збіраючыся з думкамі — але яго адказ не спатрэбіўся, гаспадыня Гліцыній загаварыла першай:

— Прызнацца, ты выклікаў маю прыхільнасць, Авель з Белаводдзя, сваёй прагнасцю да слоў, і замежным вымаўленнем, і схільнасцю маўчаць, калі ўсё навокал патрабуе адказу. Я гляджу на цябе здалёк, і жадаю пакаштаваць тваю скуру на смак, паглядзець на цябе без гэтых слаёў тканіны, адчуць на скуры, ці лёгка ты будзеш дыхаць побач са мной…

Яе голас пераліваўся, як чысты ручай, а рукі блукалі зараз з маўленнем: на слове «прагнасць» яна правяла пальцам ад пашкоджанай драпіны да асновы шыі, ледзь адцягнула высокі каўнер, на «паспрабаваць» злёгку націснула на безабаронную шыю, абгладзіла вострыя ключыцы, правяла па грудзіне, каб «пад слаямі тканіны» прыціснуць раскрытую далонь да рэбраў, адчуць стук паспешлівага сэрца.

— І хаця зараз твае шчокі наўрад ці сталі ружавее, мне падабаецца…

— Гэта з, зусім не патрэбна, — перапыніў яе Авель наўмысна рэзка. — Я не, я не зацікаўлены ў вас…

У адказ гаспадыня Юліяна ўсміхнулася ў спадзяванні, агаляючы некалькі больш вострыя іклы, чым гэта заведзена па аранскім канонам прыгажосці — ды выцяла яго па шчацэ; яна не ўкладвала ў гэта асаблівай сілы, але гук атрымаўся даволі моцным, а галава тарганулася ў бок.

— Ці ведаеш, гаварыць такое даволі груба. Цябе не вучылі манерам?

Авель маўчаў, не спяшаючыся паварочваць галаву; яго туманны позірк замер на далікатнай лазе з белымі бутонамі, што ўзбіралася па сцяне да столі. Атрутны вінаград у памяшканні? Не, не аб гэтым трэба думаць… у галаве шумела. Трэба неяк уцякаць. Ён паспрабаваў паварушыць рукамі — дарэмна. Мабыць, ён мог бы пайсці на повадзе гаспадыні карнавалу, згуляць у небяспечныя размовы, але словы здраджвалі яму, не ішлі са знямелага горла.

Панна Юліяна, не дачакаўшыся ад яго ні слова, схапіла палоннага за падбародак, павярнула тварам да сябе:

— Ці адкажаш ты мне штосьці?

Яна патрабавальна і пагардліва глядзела на яго зверху ўніз, рука ўчэпіста трымала, не давала скрануцца, і ў такой паставе позірку Авеля некуды было ўхіліцца: яе вочы так блізка, колеру арэхавага дрэва, у абрамленні бездакорна доўгіх вейкаў, з невялікай цёмнай плямкай у зрэнкі… гаспадар-віверна зрабіўся здабычай, застыў у разгубленасці, не маючы моц ані адхіснуцца, ані адказаць.

Панна Юліяна ўсміхнулася пераможна, яе шчокі крануў румянец:

— На жаль, ты зараз не бачыш асабісты твар… выраз страху так падыходзіць цябе.

Не, Авель не жадаў бы бачыць гэтага, але гэтую думку ён не паспяваў уразумець: панна Аранская, не адпускаючы яго падбародку, схілілася і нецярпліва пацалавала, праштурхнула гарачы язык паміж яго прыадкрытых вуснаў.

Гэта было вільготна, прыкра, цалкам немажліва ўдыхнуць — і ўсё ж такі Авель адказаў, сам таго не чакаючы, пацягнуўся насустрач, няскладна выварочвая шыю, стукаючыся зубамі — каб тут жа адхінуцца, вырваць твар з чужой рукі. Задушыўся паветрам, паспрабаваў адсунуцца, ледзь не зваліўся на падлогу — але панну гэта толькі развесяліла: яна не спяшаючыся пацягнулася ўслед, абняла няспрытнага партнёра, запусціла рукі пад залаты плашч.

— Чаго ты так баішся? Цябе спадабаецца ўсё, што адбудзецца далей, абяцаю, — прамовіла яна, прыкусваючы мочку яго вуха: дзіўнае маленькае ўздзеянне, ад якога па пазваночніку юнака-віверны прайшла хваля цёплай дрыготкі. Гэта не схавалася ад увагі дзяўчыны — і яна адцягнула яго высокі каўнер, прыціснулася губамі да згібу шыі, вырываючы з непаслухмяных вуснаў выпадковы ўздых.

У гэтае імгненне стала разумела, што рабіць далей: Авель адхіліўся, пацягнуўся да яе твару, — і дзяўчына-гліцыінія велікадушна вярнулася да перарванага пацалунку, яе пальцы нецярпліва забраліся пад чорную тканіну яго вопраткі, прайшліся па жываце, рэбрам, грудзі.

Відаць, фраза панны «жадаю пакаштаваць на смак» запала юнаку-віверне ў памяць — і яго язык перамясціўся ад гарачых вуснаў да вугалку губ, адтуль — на згіб шыі, жадна спрабуючы на смак духмяную скуру, вымалёўваючы далікатныя ўзоры, схіліўся ніжэй, да ключыц, паспешліва адцягнуў зубамі шаўковую тканіну яе сукенкі, жадаючы працягваць нябачны арнамент — і Юліяна спрыяла яго жаданню.

Яе дыханне зрабілася паверхневым ды паспешным да пары партнёру, яна парывіста адняла рукі ад яго скуры, пазнімала белыя пальчаткі, каб адной рукой адцягнуць непамяркоўны каўнер, расшпіліць фарфоравыя гузікі, а другую запусціла ў светлыя валасы Авеля: высокі хвост канчаткова разбурыўся, каштоўная заколка са звонам упала на падлогу.

Калі яго гарачы язык націснуў на чуллівую кропка збоку ад сэрца, яна летуценна ўздыхнула і зараз жа пацягнула яго за валасы, жадаючы ўбачыць яго твар; паглядзела ў яскравыя вочы і спытала, здзекліва цягнучы словы:

— О, што гэта, мне удалося зацікавіць цябе?

Авель не адказаў, пацягнуўся назад да яе вуснаў, але Юліяна толькі мацнее сціснула прыгаршчу залацістых пасмаў:

— А вось і не, будзь ласка адказаць мне. Ці жадаеш працягваць? Прызнавайся, я чакаю. Глядзі ў вочы.

Гаспадар-віверна на гэта закрыў вочы і ўпершыню даў адказ, але то былі не словы пакоры, а кароткае заклінанне на таемнай мове.

Плечы і грудзі гаспадыні-гліцыніі ахутала дзіўнае цяпло, яна апусціла вочы долу — і ўбачыла нязграбныя знакі там, дзе Авель так паспешліва, так няўмела вадзіў кончыкам языка. У паўцемры алькова яны пераліваліся белымі іскрынкамі.

— Да што з табой не так? — раздражнена ўсклікнула дзяўчына, адпіхнула яго, спрабуючы сцерці з сябе непажаданыя пісьмёны, ліхаманкава прыгадваючы ўсе загаворы супраць атручвання, магічнага сну ды закліку істот.

Аднак прайшло з паўхвіліны, а з паннай анічога не здаралася. Яе рот расцягнуўся ўва ўсмешцы: відаць, паспешлівы юнак-віверна не паспеў падарысоўваць знакі! І паспадзяваўся абысціся без апошніх штрыхоў! Як няўдала, як жаласна.

Яна ўважліва паглядзела на свайго палоннага — Авель не скрануўся з месца, застаўся ў той жа паставе, у якой яна адхінула яго. Яго рукі заставаліся скаванымі за спінай, губы расчырванеліся ад неасцярожных дотыкаў, зблытаныя валасы ў залацістым непарадку, скура пад чорным каўнярам палымнела свежымі лапінамі — але выраз твару быў такім жа невыразным, такім жа сумным, як і заўсёды, а блакітныя вочы глядзелі кудысьці ў бок, позірк задумліва блукаў.

— О, гэта было блізка, — прамовіла яна, адначасова ў злосці ды захапленні. — Выдатная спроба, вельмі ўражаная, гатовая пляскаць у далоні тваёй знаходлівасці. Так подла! Так крыўдна! Здзіўлена тваёй двудушнасцю, але зусім не адмяняю далейшую расплату. Я хацела бачыць твае вочы ў момант асалоды! Цяпер жа жадаю паслухаць, як ты будзеш крычаць.

Яна падняла з падлогі заколку, прамармытала загавор, зрабіла крок да няслушнага каханка — і ў гэты момант у глыбіні пакою гучна разбілася кадзь з зямлёй, нешта абхапіла панну з-за плячэй, прыціснула рукі к тулаву, пераблыталася з пальцамі, з валасамі, з падолам сукенкі…

Гаспадыня маёнтку здзіўлена ўскрыкнула, адкрыла рот паклікаць слугу, але не ўтварыла ні гуку — Авель паўстаў на ногі, ў адзіны крок аказаўся перад ёй ды стукнуўся ілбом у нос — але прамахнуўся, і неспадзявана датычна ўдарыў у зубы.

Гэтага хапіла, каб ператварыць загад у змазаны выгук, а далейшае зрабіла лаза, што імкліва буяла — сцяблы з белымі бутонамі памнажаліся, аплятаючы панну Аранскую, лезлі пад сукенку, апляталі сцёгны, намагаліся пралезці ў рот…

Панна Юліяна забілася ў жывым кокану з — галіны тут жа палезлі паміж зубоў, і яна ў страху сціснула іх, горкі кавалачак сцябла апынуўся на яе языку.

Авель з шыпеннем паварушыў плячыма, скалануў вызваленымі пясцямі: варта было заклінальніце адцягнуцца, і яе замова страціла сілу.

— Прашу да, дараваць, — казаў ён безвыразна, прыкладваючы далонь да ілба, кончыкі пальцаў афарбаваліся ў чырвоны. — Біць у нос я не хацеў, гэта не, неспадзявана. 

Зубы панны Аранскай пакінулі на твары гаспадара-віверны дзве неглыбокіх, але вельмі кроватачывых драпіны, і пунсовыя кроплі павольна сцякалі з высокага лба на пераноссе, а адтуль — да вугалку губ.

Ён дакрануўся да буйнай лазы, прашаптаў ёй нешта: расліна спыніла свой рост, толькі сціснула сваю каштоўную здабычу ледзь мацней. Паветра напоўнілася духам зямлі, вільгаці ды салодкіх белых кветак.

— Я вас пакіну, — злёгку пакланіўся Авель, да таго як выйсці з алькову ў пакой, а адтуль — збегчы ў перапляценне калідораў.

Таму што ў такіх аддаленых кабінетаў гаспадароў патайны ход заўсёды знаходзіцца за камінам. Нават узоры аздабленняў на мармурных панэлях адны і тыя ж.

**Author's Note:**

> Альбом с персонажами: https://vk.com/album-159068631_273225874


End file.
